Cowboy Bebop: Months to The Day
by SNK1
Summary: SXF. The Bebop is stranded on Mars, and a certain person is looking for them... a person Faye or Jet had be certain was gone... And is Faye going to say something she wanted to say for a year? Find out! R&R and NO flames! Chp. 2 is up! Yay!
1. Return

Months to The Day

Disclaimer: I don't own CBB or any of the charecters, cause if they were mine, I'd be on the Bebop now catching bounties! Remeber this good people- CBB isn't mine and will NEVER be! Got that in your head? Excellent. Now I'll shut my mouth so you can read my fanfic! Enjoy! (Please also read my Metal Gear fanfics, cause not too mny people've read it for whatever reason. ;;)

Prologue:  
  
It was quiet aboard the Bebop ever since Spike's supposed 'death'. The crew always seemed to not notice his 'presence' lingering here and there. Of course Ed had come back but didn't exactly notice much of anything. But Faye and Jet had changed and their deep sorrow and anger for Spike had been covered up by their straight-faced looks, and now they began to believe they'd never see their friend again... but a big surprise would soon await them on Mars....  
  
Chapter 1: A Ghost From the Dead  
  
The Bebop had crash-landed on Mars. A ship raider attacked them, and the Bebop was knocked off course and had some serious damages. Jet walked out of the ship. "Damn raiders. Ugh, these damages are horrible! This'll cost a lot of Woolongs...." He went back in and checked the comp. systems. "Ed, help me check out for any damage." "Yeeesss sir!" She saluted him, and got to work. After some minutes of checking, Jet was relieved to see that the system wasn't in bad shape. "No damage Jet-person!" Ed said and saluted again. "Thank God. I thought that it would've been damaged. I'll need to go find a repair place some where around here." Then Faye walked in. "So we're stranded on Mars?!" she yelled. "It'll be for only a while. I'm going to find a repair shop now." Jet replied. Faye sighed. "Okay, whatever. Just be quick, I want to get off this planet soon." "Hey, how do you think I feel? It's my ship that's damaged and my money that's about to fly out the window!" Jet said sarcastically. Faye couldn't help but laugh a little at his outburst. "Yeah, too true. Well, better get going if you want to get out of here soon!" He nodded in agreement. "Okay, see you later then and watch this ship as well as you can." And with that he deployed. 'It's nice to see that Faye's not so hardened like she used to. I guess that lunkhead's 'death' affected her or something... It's been a year.....' Jet thought as he flew off into the skies.  
  
Meanwhile.... Spike was wandering the skies of his home planet in Swordfish II. He had survived his ordeal with Vicious and was now wandering around sometimes staying at a bar for hours, or looking for the Bebop with not much luck. "Heh, I wouldn't be surprised if Jet or Faye's angry with me. Faye...." Spike said consciously. Faye's name lingered in the air for a bit. "What am I thinking? She wouldn't care if I died or survived. She did try to stop me though. Out of character for her." Spike flew near a dock to see if the Bebop were there by luck. "There's a lot of ships here, it'll be hard to find that ship in this crowd..." Fifteen minutes passed before he gave up. "Not here either." He sighed. "I'll just look somewhere else." Several more minutes later, Spike had flown near a remote desert-like area. He saw a ship there, a familiar sight. "It's-"It was the Bebop, still stranded of course. He immediately landed and went in to see if anyone was in there. "Huh? Are you back already Jet?" Faye said. See looked toward the doorway to see someone she had only seen in her dreams for a month. "Sp-Spike?" Her voice was a bit weak. "Hey." He acted as if nothing happened. This made Faye grow angry, and she stood up from the couch to face him. "You left us. You died. And you never came back." She said through clenched teeth and fists. Spike didn't say anything for a few seconds. "I said I wouldn't die and I didn't. I had to keep my word after all." "You made us worry!!!" She was furious now. She aimed a quick punch at Spike. He blocked it. "I never thought you would be worried over me." A thin smile was on his face. "How could you leave us?" 'There's some worry in her voice, all right.' Spike thought. "Hey, look, I'm sorry okay?" He knew this answer wouldn't cut it. She glared at him. "Never mind. I'll be in my room." And with that, she walked away. 'Why? Why Spike?' She thought as she walked into her dimly lit room.  
  
Jet had come back after three hours of searching. He found a repair shop and they said they'd come to the ship the next morning. He entered the Bebop and saw Spike sitting on the couch smoking. "You.." Jet was stunned. "You're supposed to be dead... why are you here?" "Hey. Look, I'm alive okay? So what the hell's wrong with that? I don't have much of anywhere to go anyway." "Forget it. Did- did you talk to her?" "Yeah, why you asking?" "Listen, you better not bring up anything about how you're still alive after you nearly committed suicide to her." Jet sat down on the couch. Spike was smirking, 'Why not? I wonder...' . he thought. "Now why is that?" Jet was now glaring in a way similar to how Faye did when Spike spoke to her. "She cried for days when she heard you were 'dead'. She threw fits; she was going insane for quite some time. God, she looked pale when your name was brought up. She got out often, returning drunk, and it seemed kind of like she was in another world of some kind. Ed returned, and we both tried helping Faye and it sue was effective. She had been a bit kinder lately, at least to us. It looked like she'd forgotten about you, but every night you could hear her literally crying her eyes out, calling you for some reason." Spike didn't look like he cared, but inside he was totally shocked. 'Faye...was calling me?' he thought. Then Jet stated a lingering sentence- "She once said that you were HURTING her for not being here. Leave her alone, Spike. She may've seemed okay when you two talked but listen." He paused for a second and now Spike heard it too. Loud cries coming from Faye's room with some words that were clearly said out loud. "Just leave the poor kid alone." Jet finished. "Yeah... of course."  
  
Spike left the room to go out to the top of the Bebop and watch the dying sunset. His thoughts were all focused on Jet's words. "She cried for me..." There was an unlit cigarette between his lips. "Faye..." 'Huh?!' There was the sound of footsteps coming from the doorway. And standing there was Faye. "Hey." "Hey, now what are you doing out here with the official lunkhead?" Faye laughed at his small joke. "Nothing, I just wanted to get out for a while." Spike smirked. "Ahem, you mean see me?" "What?! No! Of course not!" 'Calm down.' Faye told herself. 'Yeah, sure.' Spike thought. She sat down next to him. He couldn't help but glance a little. 'New look? Suits her now.' She was wearing a gray Capri, with a matching top. And a sweater too. It was cold out during this time. "Faye, were you really-" "Crying? Ha ha ha! Are you kidding?" "We heard you." "...." "Well?" Her voice was weak again. "Yes..." "For..?" "... Err, someone I thought of a lot." That was an interesting answer, so Spike decided to push the issue further without bringing up anything that had to do with him leaving. "Oh yeah? Hmmm, I wonder who?" Faye looked straight into his eyes. "What the-?"  
  
Author's/n- So, what do you think? Good? I hope it was good! Please R&R! No flame please! I will continue it if I get plenty of reviews! Sayonara for now!


	2. Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own CB okay? It's not mine, and if it were, I'd change the ending (but it's not mine and I love the ending as it's the best possible one). This is the second chapter of my short story. I might do a 'prologue' about what happens after all this, if I get let's see.... 7 more reviews. If you have any objections, don't complain to me and get a life while you're at it. Have a nice day and enjoy this chapter! Slight fluff, not too much though. ;-)

Months to The Day

Chapter 2: Shock

"Oh yeah? Hmmm, I wonder who?" Faye looked straight into his eyes. "What the-?" Spike could see about three or more emotions in Faye's sharp emerald eyes, only they weren't as sharp as usual. 'Keep it together damnit! Don't freak out!' Spike thought. "No, it's not-""Ye- yes. Okay, I admit it, Spike..." Spike was totally shocked. She looked a bit weak when she said that, and it was unusual. "How long..?" "You know when, Spike." 'Huh? Wait- when she tried stopping me...' Faye looked away feeling a bit embarrassed to say that kind of a thing, she was most certainly not the type for love and romance, okay so maybe a bit when she first met Whitney, but that was years ago. Spike, for her, was different. Spike directed his gaze toward the sunset instead of Faye. 'It's pretty peaceful around now, hell even Faye seems that way. Goddamnit! Why the hell am I thinking of that good-for nothing woman!!!! But, she's different now... Talk about changes.' Spike thought. 'Spike.... You don't know how much we needed you... how much I need you.... why? Why did you have to leave us?! Why did you nearly go and kill yourself?! How could you not be here when we needed you the most!?!?!?! But I'm happy... that you lived.' Faye thought.

"Spike, what're you thinking..?" Faye asked. She noticed Spike looked like he was thinking of something, and it wasn't good. "Nothing. Why do you care at all?" "Spike, I care because we've been comrades for God-knows how damn long! What are you thinking?! Are you going to run off again?!" Tears were drenching Faye's porcelain cheeks. "Don't cry on me. No point in crying to someone who's already dead." Spike's look was a bit suddenly icy. Faye gasped a bit. "Are you going to kill yourself again?! I won't let you! We need you here!" "I wasn't allowed to leave, end my dream. I didn't die, I wasn't allowed to make that choice." "Spike! What are you saying?! I understand you, but tell me why?!" Faye was literally yelling at the top of her lungs, and luckily Ed was napping, and Jet was too busy in the hangar fixing something to hear the conversation Faye and Spike were having. "I want to escape... I want to leave. I have nothing left. Julia's gone, Vicious is gone, and I have nothing left to live for. What is there for me left to care about?" "Me... and the rest of us..." She hit one of his nerves. 'Sigh, I do have someone left after all. She cares, and I... do care about her. I do have friends who care... Now when think about it, I'm really not alone.' Spike thought. Faye was crying harder than ever and turned away from Spike's gaze. "Faye, look at me." She looked at him. He wiped her tears away and she hugged him. She ran her fingers through his hair. 'Her touch is... gentler than you'd think...' "Spike, please. Stay here with us." "Yeah..." She leaned forward to kiss him, and he backed away slowly so she wouldn't notice. 'What the hell are you doing?! Just kiss her, DO IT damnit!' Spike mind was yelling at him. 'Err, fine.' He kissed her. Faye ran her fingers through his hair again, and he put a hand to her cheek. "Spike..." Faye was now grabbing at his tie. Suddenly, they both heard footsteps coming towards them. "Someone's coming!" They fixed themselves to look like nothing happened. It was Jet. "What're two up to?" "Nothing, we were just talking." Spike lied. "Nothing important." Faye added in snatching the cigarettes out of Spike's hand a lighting one up. 'Yeah, right. These two never change do they?' Jet thought sarcastically. "Dinner's ready. C'mon let's go in." So they all walked in, Ed was already clawing at the food and Ein was messily eating it.. No one ever knew about what happened except for Faye and Spike. Well, maybe.... ;-) Was there someone watching them the whole time? Could there have been?

Hope you liked it. Please R&R and don't flame. Why are you flaming? Get out of my reviews!!! Kidding. Please review. Sorry if this chapter's disappointing. To my fans! I want at least 10 more reviews to add another chapter, okay? So see you space cowboys/cowgirls!


End file.
